Y así, Lysa enloqueció
by P0etess
Summary: Ese día, Lysa Tully perdió algo más que a un hijo. Perdió su cordura.


Un sonoro bofetón le cruzó la cara e hizo que el mundo le diese vueltas al tiempo que su corazón se encogía dentro de su pecho, latiendo con la misma fuerza con la que sus lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas sonrojadas. Su cabello desordenado cayó sobre su rostro, ocultando oportunamente sus ojos anegados en lágrimas y su labio partido, aunque no tanto como lo estaban sus sueños, que acababan de ser destrozados a sus pies. 

— Insensata... —La ronca y afectada voz de su enfermo padre, la hirió como mil cuchillos clavándose en su carne. A sus fantasías destrozadas se le unía el desprecio y agravio de su amado padre, que por primera vez en toda su vida, había levantado la mano contra ella. 

— Padre, por favor... —suplicó, rota de dolor. 

Abatida y desconsolada, se dejó caer a sus pies en medio del salón, aferrándolo desesperadamente por el mantón que llevaba, mientras que el nudo que tenía en la garganta hacía que sus palabras fueran casi ininteligibles, con un apremio y desesperación tales que rayaban en la locura. 

— Lo amo. Por favor, déjelo... déjelo quedarse. Nos pertenecemos, padre. A ojos de los dioses somos uno. Bendíganos, por favor, padre. Petyr el padre de su futuro nieto... 

— ¡He dicho que te calles, Lysa! ¡Cállate o no respondo de mí! —Vociferó Hoster mientras daba un brusco tirón a su manto, haciendo que perdiera su agarre sobre él para, inmediatamente, retroceder un paso, mirándola de tal forma que parecía no poder soportar estar en su presencia en aquel instante. 

Lysa rompió a llorar con desconsuelo ante su rechazo, encogiéndose a sus pies mientras suplicaba por una clemencia que temía que no llegaría. Había creído, ingenuamente, que su padre se enfadaría pero que su amor por ella acabaría haciéndolo perdonar a Petyr y bendiciendo su unión para que alcanzara la dicha que tanto anhelaba, pero su férrea voluntad parecía inamovible ante sus ruegos, haciendo que el dolor de su alma superara con creces el de su herida mejilla. 

— Voy a mandarlo lo más lejos posible de aquí y trataré de encontrarte un marido que pase por alto el hecho de que estés mancillada. —Lysa alzó la vista y lo miró con el horror desfigurando sus bellas facciones mientras ahogaba un chillido, sintiéndose morir por dentro. —¡No oses contradecirme en esto, mujer! Te casarás y no se hable más. Tal vez el bueno de Jon te acepte. Los dioses saben que sería más de lo que te mereces. 

Jon era el mejor amigo de su padre, un hombre poco más joven que él, pero que había perdido la lozanía con prontitud conforme se abrió paso en el Consejo del rey Robert Baratheon. El simple hecho de considerarlo como un posible esposo o, los dioses no lo quisieran, el único con quien compartiría su lecho y el resto de sus días, la hacía querer que la tierra se la tragase y perecer en algún oscuro agujero, tan negro como el corazón de su padre. 

— Le enviaré un cuervo ahora mismo para que venga a cenar. Asegúrate de arreglarte como una dama, aunque bien sabemos que ya no lo eres. —espetó su padre con un velado reproche mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la entrada, caminando tan rápido que parecía no encontrar un ritmo lo bastante ligero para alejarse lo mas pronto posible de ella. 

La joven se quedó de rodillas en el suelo, incapaz de no hacer otra cosa que llevar una mano a su vientre y llorar en silencio a su amor perdido, saboreando la sangre de su labio partido mezclada con la derrota y la impotencia, dejándole un regusto ácido en la boca que la hacía querer terminar de doblarse en dos y vomitar hasta que su interior estuviera tan vacío como su alma. 

— Y Lysa... 

Con un esfuerzo casi titánico, la joven se volvió hacia Hoster, mientras una pequeña chispa de esperanza se atrevía a anidar en su pecho, a la expectativa de que, quizás, su padre le hiciera alguna concesión o diera algún indicio de poder llegar a reconsiderar su decisión. 

— Ve a ver al maestre de inmediato para que te saque a esa cosa. 

El sonido de las pisadas de Hoster alejándose fue ahogado por un grito de profundo horror y desolación, seguido de un llanto histérico y convulsivo. 

Y tras eso, se hizo la calma, una que precedía a la tormenta. 

Porque ese día, Lysa Tully perdió algo más que a un hijo. 

Perdió su cordura.


End file.
